Evva and Saga: Agents of Shield
by TheRealEvva
Summary: If you read Evva: Agent of Shield, and found errors, this is the story for you. This is a hopefully better revamp. Evva and Saga are girls with strange powers. Evva is a shape shifter. When Saga hiccups or coughs, ice leaves her mouth. SHIELD placed them in a containment cell and watched them since they were discovered. When Loki breaks them out, they go on quite the adventure...
1. Introduction

**Author's Notes: Hello. I don't know if you know about xxMoonlitexx, but she/he has a fanfiction account and she uses it to publish her stories. In most chapters, she shows spelling errors, grammar mistakes, and out of character-ness. Her story Moon Daughter has been compared to My Immortal on several occasions and there is already a remake of it. I thought I would remake her second story, Evva: Agent of Shield.**

**I did make a few changes to the story here. A major thing is that I added a completely new character. In the story, Evva/Saga is not only a frost giant, but also a mutant that can shape shift. My original plan was to take away one power, but I couldn't decide which. So I decided to add another character to take the shape shifting powers. Another difference was that Evva/Saga was adopted by Nick Fury. I couldn't see him doing that, so I decided that both characters would be placed under SHIELD watch. **

In 1998, sixteen years before Loki would attack New York, Nick Fury was walking around New York City. His associate Phil Coulson had joined him. As they strolled side by side, Nick Fury picked up the sound of wailing over the buzz of New York City. Nick Fury noticed that he heard no attempt to quiet the child. Fury shrugged it off. He and Coulson turned the corner and found a box. The wailing grew louder as Fury realized the wailing was coming from the box. Phil Coulson carefully opened the box. "Boss, this is an oh-eight-four," he announced.

"Another alive one?" Nick Fury wondered aloud. The last one had left a string of deaths behind her and he had put her into the foster care system. He didn't know that Phil Coulson would later know the girl as Skye.

"Actually, there are two. And they are both alive," Coulson said. "Both girls, at least I think so."

"You think? You are a highly trained agent, Coulson. Are you telling me that you can't tell the gender of a baby?"

"Come see."

Nick Fury walked to his friend's side and looked down into the box. There were two babies. One had blue skin and black hair along with glowing red eyes. She had been crying and wailing. The other was shape shifting. He could tell why Coulson couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. For a second the baby was blonde, had pale skin, and had blue eyes. The next she looked to be of African American descent with curly brown hair and eyes. The next second she looked like a perfect replica of Nick Fury when he had been a baby. Sometimes her hair was short and sometimes it was longer. Her hair, height, eye color, skin tone, and face shape continued to change. Nick Fury heard a small hiccup come from the first baby. She hiccuped again and Nick Fury watched in amazement as her breath turned to ice despite the warm night. "I don't think it will work for them to go into a foster care system."

"Me neither," Nick Fury agreed. "We can place them under SHIELD watch for now." He picked up the young shape shifter, making sure to support her head and neck. It was then that he noticed a paper bracelet on the baby's wrist that stayed on no matter what form the baby took. He set the baby back in the box to examine the bracelet and discovered a similar one on the second child's wrist. Both started with 'Her name is...'

He carefully twisted the bracelets around the babies' wrists. The band on the shape shifter's wrist read Evva, while the young ice breather's wristband said Saga.

**Hope you enjoyed, guys. I don't own the Avengers nor do I own Evva: Agent of SHIELD. **


	2. A Deal: Freedom For Fighting

**Hope you guys liked that chapter. I find I write better from first person so Evva will be telling the story from now on. Both Evva and Saga are sixteen and wear SHIELD uniforms like Agent Hill's uniform in the Avengers.**

**I don't own the Avengers or Evva: Agent of SHIELD.**

I sat against the steel wall, reading a book for what seemed like at least the one hundredth time, if not more. The books were the only source of entertainment in the room. Saga sat next to me, also flipping pages of text. Saga and I had grown up together in this room. While the cribs had been swapped over to beds, it hadn't changed much. The SHIELD agents didn't drop in as much as they used to, figuring we could entertain ourselves. One door on one wall led to the bathroom, which was as plain as this one, and another door, always locked, led outside. At the sound of someone unlocking the door, Saga and I both stood up, dropping our books and losing our places in them.

Nick Fury walked in. I resisted the urge to roll or even narrow my eyes at him. "Hello," he said cautiously, probably worried we would throw a book or something at him.

The thought of throwing a book slightly calmed me down, but I wasn't that mad. I didn't want to take out his other eye.

"Hello," Saga replied. I said nothing.

"I have something I need you to do," he said.

"You can't just order us around like your agents," I snapped. I swear, give that man a title and a gun and he thinks he rules the world or something.

"I'll make you a deal," he told us. He pulled a photo out of one of his pockets and handed it to me. "This man is named Loki. He's not from around here."

"And we are?" I muttered under my breath. I had gained control over my powers and part of me wanted to change my hair from black to blonde.

"He exploded and destroyed one of my headquarters today through use of the Tesseract. He also managed to steal the Tesseract and turn some of the brightest men I know into personal flying monkeys," he said, handing a picture of a blue cube to me. I passed the picture of Loki to Saga and looked at the picture.

"I assume this is a Tesseract?" I asked.

"Not a Tesseract. The Tesseract. There aren't any others," Nick Fury said.

Beside me, Saga got a good look at Loki's photo. "He's hot," she said.

Both Nick Fury and I looked at her oddly. "You've just been told Loki is a maniac and 'He's hot' is your first reaction?" I asked.

"It's true," she defended.

"Anyway," Nick Fury said. "I think you two would help us fight him."

"What do I get in return?" I demanded. It may be selfish, but I was probably risking my life. If Loki had decided to explode a building, I didn't want to know what else he had done.

"You get out of here if we win."

"I want, actually, Saga and I both want to be let out of here if we win or lose. Also I think we should both get cell phones and laptops."

"What is Saga going to say when someone asks about her blue skin? Or red eyes? They aren't common features." Nick replied.

Saga spoke up. "No one's going to ask," she said firmly.

"And how do you know that?"

She held up a magazine. "Color changing contact lenses. Concealer."

"You can't put concealer all over you," he replied.

"Gloves. Long sleeved shirts. Cowls. All sorts of products are out there," she fired back.

"Fine," he relented.

"Good," I said. I walked to the door and twisted the handle, something I hadn't done since I was six and I wanted to follow one of the agents around. Then I took my first step out the door.

**What did you think? Are Saga and Evva being Mary Sues? Is Nick Fury out of character? Did you catch a spelling mistake? Please tell me.**


End file.
